The present invention relates to the monitoring, i.e., regular interval checking of both the level in a feed tank from which liquid is being withdrawn for delivery to a point of use, and the flow rate at which that delivery is taking place. It is particularly applicable to monitoring the feed of a liquid additive to a chemical reactor vessel.
In certain industrial operations and processes, it is important to be able to regularly and conveniently check liquid flow rates and levels. For example, in a polymerization process there can be a process requirement to feed a liquid additive such as a liquid or suspended slurry catalyst at a constant rate to the reactor vessel, the additive stock usually being confined in a feed tank and withdrawn therefrom for delivery to the reactor. This constant feed rate must be maintained at quite precise value since departure from the intended feed rate can materially alter the polymerization process with regard to the make up of the polymer produced as well as the yield achieved. Frequent monitoring of the feed tank level as well as the flow rate parameter of the additive feed facilitates and insures proper control of the overall polymerization process since the monitoring allows for any needed compensation in the catalyst supply to the reactor.